


Screw Ups

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: IronHawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Screw Ups

They both ate screw ups in relationships.   
Every time they think they are doing well,   
They do something wrong the next moment.   
They both have a fear of commitment.   
They are used to being alone.  
Used to people leaving them.  
So its a surprise when their relationship,   
Is actually good.  
Is actually succeeding.   
They have no expectations from each other.  
Its just casual.   
But now they are addicted to each other.  
Two screw ups who don't,   
Screw up with each other.   
They together live.  
They enjoy their lives.  
Without pressure.   
Without many expectations.   
They surprisingly don't screw this up.

Kisses


End file.
